Das flauschige Dilemma
by Mia Tuk
Summary: Black Butler FF: Maylene, Bard und Finny finden einen kleinen Vogel, Sebastian ist von einem Kätzchen angetan und Ciel hat ein nicht kleines Problem. - Geschrieben von einer Freundin (nennen wir sie einfach Nirotua), von mir betagelesen und mit der Erlaubnis meiner Freundin nun hier in ihrem Namen veröffentlicht. Möglicherweise etwas OoC.
1. Dieses Kind ist (k)ein Tierfreund

Hallo!  
Diese Geschichte hat eine langjährige Freundin (die gleiche Freundin mit der auch "It's Chaos-Time!" entstanden ist) geschrieben, im Weiteren nur Nirotua genannt. Ich sollte sie mir durchlesen und korrigieren, was ich natürlich auch fast sofort getan habe. Nach einer längeren Zeit dann, habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie mir erlaubt, diese Geschichte hier zu veröffentlichen - die Antwort dürfte ja klar sein.  
Ich distanziere mich persönlich vom Inhalt, spreche aber für die Autorin, wenn ich sage: Hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte! :)  
Reviews erwünscht, Lob &amp; Kritik werde ich an sie weiterleiten.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Titel:** Das flauschige Dilemma  
**Autorin:** Nirotua  
**Thema:** Black Butler  
**Charaktere:** Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis, Maylene (Mey-Rin), Finnian, Bardroy, Claude Faustus  
**Inhalt:** Maylene, Bard und Finny finden einen kleinen Vogel, Sebastian ist von einem Kätzchen angetan und Ciel hat ein nicht kleines Problem.  
**Disclaimer: **Mir und natürlich auch der eigentlichen Autorin gehört nichts, außer der Inhalt.

* * *

**Kapitel I:**

**Dieses Kind ist (k)ein Tierfreund**

„Du bist so ein wunderschönes Wesen", flüsterte Sebastian zu dem kleinen schwarz-weißen Kätzchen. Er stellte eine kleine Porzellanschüssel vor das Tier und sah zu, wie es die darin enthaltene Milch aufschleckte. Wie das kleine sanfte Tier sich darüber beugte, seine kleine rosa Zunge entblößte und sie eintauchte, nur, um sie schnell und gierig wieder einzuziehen, um etwas von der kostbaren weiße Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Er liebte diesen Anblick, was wohl das Einzige war was ihn wirklich glücklich stimmte.

„Warum kann nicht jeder so _still_ und _zurückhaltend_ sein wie du?", fragte er das Tier.

Er zog behutsam seinen rechten Handschuh aus und strich über die Katze, die auf Anhieb anfing zu schnurren und sich dem Butler zuwandte. Sie sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen neugierig an und kreiste um seine Beine.

Doch plötzlich erschrak die Katze, buckelte und lief rückwärts – den Blick weiter auf Ciel gerichtet. Sebastian seufzte, stand aus seiner knienden Stellung auf und verbeugte sich knapp, vor seinen Herrn.

„Mach das Vieh weg, Sebastian!", rief Ciel mit starker Stimme und ballte die Hände zur Faust. „Ich will so etwas nicht auf _meinem_ Grundstück."

Sebastian wich dem stechenden Blick seines Herrn aus und sah kurz hinter sich. Das kleine Kätzchen fauchte und lief weg, hüpfte über die Hecke und zeigte so, wie grazil und königlich sie doch war. Sebastian drehte sich nun ganz um und hob die Schüssel wieder auf.

„Sebastian", fauchte Ciel.

„Oh. Dies war ein Befehl, Herr? Tut mir außerordentlich leid, ich habe Eure Aussage falsch verstanden", sagte der Butler und ging stur an Ciel vorbei, ignorierte seinen wütenden Blick und schloss hinter sich die gläserne Verandatür zu. Ciel tobte, doch dies war dem Butler egal. Schließlich war dieses kleine schutzlose Wesen nicht anders als Ciel. Beide haben Schutz gesucht, beide haben ihn bekommen. Essen, eine Hand, die einen beschützt und kurz trügerische Sicherheit gibt. Er sollte sich nicht so anstellen, als wäre das Kätzchen ein Monster.

Der Gedanke, den edlen Earl Phantomhive mit einer kleinen Straßenkatze zu vergleichen, war für Sebastian sehr amüsant. Er lächelte hämisch und merkte, dass jemand hinter ihm in der Küche stand. Er beobachtete die kleine Gestalt aus den Augenwinkeln heraus.

_Er denkt immer noch wie ein kleines Kind. Er ist noch so kindisch und denkt immer noch, dass er mich, den Teufel, überraschen könnte_, dachte Sebastian und wich einer fliegenden Tasse aus. Diese zerschellte an der Wand, worauf der Butler nach hinten wich und zusah wie die Scherben auf den Boden fielen und weiter zerbrachen.

„Ausgerechnet das importierte Geschirr aus Deutschland", seufzte Sebastian, drehte sich um und sah Ciel an, der schnell atmend das Gleiche tat.

„Du sollst mich nicht ignorieren", schimpfte das Kind und weitete sein Auge, als der Butler auf ihn zukam, sich hinkniete und seine Hände auf Ciels Backe legte.

„Sind Sie etwa eifersüchtig auf ein Kätzchen?", flüsterte Sebastian fragend und kicherte.

„Verdammter Dämon", knurrte Ciel und wich, mit einem Schritt nach hinten, aus. Er funkelte den Älteren böse an und drehte sich danach um, ging zielstrebig aus der Küche, die Treppe hoch und hinauf in sein Zimmer.

_Warum kann der Earl nicht genauso sein wie das Kätzchen?_, fragte Sebastian sich und seufzte verächtlich. Er wandte sich zu den Scherben und wünschte sich die anderen drei inkompetenten Diener her. Oder, dass Ciel selbst seinen Dreck wegmacht.

_Was für ein vorlauter Gedanke! Einen Earl bitten zu helfen…_, dachte er kopfschüttelnd und hob die ersten Scherben auf.

_Ich muss heute noch ein anderes Teeservice kaufen_, dachte er und hatte jetzt schon keine Lust mehr auf den Tag – und dieser war erst bis zur Hälfte überstanden.

* * *

„Guckt mal, guckt mal, guckt mal", rief Finny und hatte so die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden Diener-in-Auszeit.

„Oh, ist das süß", quietschte Maylene und hob das kleine Vögelchen auf. „Guck mal, Bard."

Bard sah von seiner Zigarette, die er in der rechten Hand hielt, hoch, steckte sie sich in den Mund und schüttelte sein Streichholz aus. „Fang du nicht auch noch an, Maylene", murmelte er undeutlich. Sein Blick glitt an dem Hausmädchen ab und blieb an dem kleinen Vogel hängen.

Auch er stand nun neben Finny und Maylene und sah auf das kleine Geschöpf herab. Seine Augen glitzerten und er faltete die Hände gerührt zusammen.

„Was das wohl für ein Vogel ist?", fragte Maylene und stupste das beinahe ganz federlose Getier ein wenig mit der Hand an. Das Vögelchen öffnete den _Mund _und schrie. Sein Schnabel war noch mit etwas gelben am Rand gezeichnet, nur wenige, kleine Federn zierten die Flügel und den Kopf.

„Vielleicht eine kleine Taube", fantasierte Finny und stellte sich in Gedanken vor, wie der Earl auf eine strahlendweiße Taube reagierte. Er würde strahlen, seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln formen und ihr zusehen wie sie flog. Er würde begeistert sein und sagen: „_Sebastian, du bist ab nun nicht mehr mein Butler. Du nimmst ab jetzt die Gartenarbeit von Finny ab, worauf er nun mein neuer Butler sein wird._" Und Finny würde sagen: „_Gewiss, Herr_" und sich tief verbeugen, wie es Sebastian immer tat. Er würde aber nicht nur der Butler von dem Earl sein – NEIN –, sondern sein aller – bester – Freund!

Ja, so würde es ablaufen und nicht anders.

„Vielleicht ist es ein Adler", fantasierte Bard, worauf das kleine Geschöpf verstummte. Er stellte sich vor wie Sebastian staunen würde, wenn er mit einem Adler auf der Schulter in das Anwesen des Earls schritt und ihn in der Empfangshalle kreisen ließ. Sebastian würde aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr herauskommen und ihn anhimmeln. Er würde sagen: „_Lass mich dein Butler sein, Edelster__aller Edelsten._" Und Bard würde sagen: „_Ciel, dies ist nun mein Anwesen. Du bist nun mein Diener._" Ciel würde sich verneigen und danach den Koch spielen. Und er, der edle Bardroy, würde herrschen!

„Quatsch", meinte Finny. „Es ist eine Taube."

Bard funkelte den kleinen Finny böse an und hob ihn an den Kragen hoch. „Es ist ein Adler!"

„_Sie_ ist eine Taube", entgegnete er etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Ein Adler!"

„Eine Taube!"

„Ein Adler!"

„Eine Taube!"

„Ein Adler!"

Die beiden Konkurrenten wurden immer lauter in ihrer Stimme, bis Maylene ihre Brille hochschob und sie beide böse ansah.

„Ihr werdet auf der Stelle die Klappe halten!", rief sie und runzelte wütend die Stirn. Beide Männer hörten abrupt auf und sahen sie verwirrt an, verharrten in ihrer Pose.

Maylene nickte gut gestimmt und zog die Brille wieder auf die Nase. Danach war sie wieder in ihrer Rolle als liebes, zurückhaltendes Hausmädchen und wurde auf Anhieb rot.  
„Tut mir leid für meinen Ausdruck, aber ihr macht dem kleinen Ding noch Angst", entschuldigte sie sich und lächelte schüchtern.

„Was meinst du denn, was es ist?", fragten beide Jungs wie aus einen Mund. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ho, ho, ho", mischte sich Tanaka ein, worauf sich alle Drei zu dem, auf einem Sitzkissen sitzenden, Tee trinkenden, kleinen Butler wandten.

„Hast du etwa eine Idee?", fragten alle auf einmal.

„Pinguin", lachte der alte kleine, bärtige Mann und trank etwas Tee.

„WAS?!", fuhren alle drei Diener den Butler an.

„Ho, ho, ho", machte er nur und ignorierte sie weiter.

Maylene räusperte sich und hatte so die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Männer. „Was machen wir nun mit dem kleinen Ding?"

„Wir können es nicht behalten", murmelte Bard.

„Warum nicht? Sebastian darf es nur nicht erfahren", überlegte Finny, worauf die anderen Drei zustimmend nickten.

„Wie wollen wir es denn nennen?", fragte das Hausmädchen und strich mit den Daumen sanft über den Kopf des kleinen, nackten Wesens.

„Es ist eine _sie_", schmollte Finny. „Vielleicht Cordelia."

„Wie die werte verlobte des Earls?", fragte Bard skeptisch und nahm eine weitere Zigarette zur Hand. „Wie wäre es mit Feuer."

„Oder Helga", lachte Finny.

„Also: Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer?", fragte Maylene. Alle nickten und so wurde der kleine Vogel mit einen Tropfen von Finnys Gartenschlauch getauft.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen Maylene, Bard, Finny und Tanaka in die Küche. Sie spähten allesamt hinein und merkten, dass Sebastian die Küche bereits sauber verlassen hatte. Sie strahlte förmlich – woraufhin die Vier staunten.

Sie schlichen danach wie Detektive zur Speisekammer und öffneten sie leise.

„Was isst überhaupt so ein kleiner Piepmatz?", fragte Bard und kramte allerlei Sachen hinaus. Käse, ein Brot, eine Schokoladentorte, Kekse, Fleisch (Schwein, Fisch und Rind) und so weiter.

Maylene setzte den Vogel auf die Arbeitsfläche in der Küche und wartete mit Finny und Tanaka auf die Ideen des Chefkochs.

Als Erstes nahm Bard das Brot zur Hand und wandte es zu dem Vogel. Doch das Brot war mehr als doppelt so groß als das Tier, sodass dieses Lebensmittel wohl ausfiel. Danach war der Käse dran, der noch am ganzen Stück (also ein großer, runder Kreis) war. Dieser war ebenfalls zu groß und da sie in der Natur noch keinen Vogel Käse essen gesehen hatten, kam er auch nicht weiter in Frage.

„Ein Adler braucht Fleisch!", rief Bard aus und griff nach dem Rindfleisch, was bereits in Stückchen geschnitten war. Sebastian war eben ein fleißiger Butler.

„Er ist kein Adler", murmelte Finny.

„Doch", meinte Bard.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Ein Pinguin braucht Fisch", mischte sich Tanaka ein. „Ho, ho, ho."

„Trink' lieber deinen Tee weiter", murmelte Bard genervt.

„Ho, ho, ho."

„Tee! Das ist es", rief Maylene plötzlich aus und wandte sich zu Tanaka. „Du hast bestimmt Kekse zum Tee, oder?"

Der kleine Mann nickte und übergab ihr einen. Sie kratzte den Zucker ab und legte ihn in eine Schüssel voller Wasser. Die beiden anderen Herren musterten dies interessiert und sahen des Weiteren verstummt zu. Der Keks weichte auf und das Hausmädchen nahm es heraus, drückte das überschüssige Wasser aus und stopfte es in das kleine Vögelchen hinein. Dieses schloss den Schnabel, schluckte und schrie danach lauter als zuvor.

„Das war eine grandiose Idee!", riefen beide Männer aus und klatschten zum Applaus dieser Meisterleistung in die Hände.

„Aber wir können nicht die ganzen Kekse des Earls an die kleine Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer verfüttern", dachte Bard laut nach. „Sebastian würde uns bestrafen."

Maylene nickte und wurde rot – schwärmte einen Moment und gab sich ihren Tagträumen ganz hin. Wenn der Vogel groß wird, wird Sebastian ihn fliegen sehen und zu den Dreien sagen: „_Ihr habt dieses Vögelchen ganz alleine aufgezogen? Ihr habt eine große Verantwortung übernommen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch und vor allem__auf dich, meine kleine, süße Maylene. Willst du meine Frau werden?_" Und sie... sie würde „Ja!" sagen.

Genau so und nicht anders würde es ablaufen.

„Vögel essen doch Würmer oder nicht?", fragte Tanaka in die Stille hinein.

Maylene wachte aus ihren Traum auf, nickte, worauf die beiden Männer es ihr gleich taten.

„Wir müssen Würmer finden!", rief Bard aus.

„Für die kleine Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer!", rief Finny aus.

„Genau!", rief Maylene aus.

* * *

Sebastian war genervt. Nicht nur, dass Ciel andauernd seine Aufmerksamkeit wollte, nein. Auch, dass es um die drei inkompetenten Diener extrem still geworden war und dies schon seit einer längeren Zeit. Er machte sich Sorgen, vor allem um die Innenausstattung des teuren Hauses.

Er würde sie suchen, sobald er die Schokoladentorte aus der Speisekammer geholt und sie dem quengelnden Kind serviert hätte.

Er kam in die Küche und wollte am liebsten wieder hinaus gehen. Die Torte wurde angenagt!

_Wenn ich euch erwische, ihr__elenden Bastarde!_, dachte Sebastian und lauschte in die Stille hinein.

„Ich hab einen!", rief Finny aus und hob triumphierend den Regenwurm hoch.

„Ich auch", meinte Bard und warf ihn in den Eimer voller Regenwürmer.

„Meinst du wir haben genug?", fragte Maylene.

„Nein", meinte Bard zornig. „Macht weiter!", rief er in einem Militärton.

„Yes, Sir!", antworteten Finny und Maylene und salutieren.

Sebastian folgte dem Geräusch von Schaufeln, Stimmen und einem undefinierbaren Schreien. Er öffnete die Verandatür und schluckte. Der Rasen war aufgerissen, Löcher waren im Boden, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen, überall lagen ausgebuddelte Steine, Fossilien und andere Knochen – es war ein Anblick des Grauens.

„Was…", fing Sebastian stotternd an. „…zur Hölle?"

Sein Blick schweifte über das Bild des teuflischen Chaos und blieb an einem Eimer voller Würmer hängen.

„Oh nein", rief Finny aus und versteckte sich schnell hinter Bard. Maylene wurde rot, nahm den Eimer zur Hand, versteckte ihn hinter ihrem Rücken und danach sich selber hinter Finny.

„Was soll das?!", rief Bard zornig und versuchte den wimmernden Anhang loszuwerden. Doch egal, ob er nach links, nach rechts, nach vorne oder nach hinten ging, die beiden folgten wie ein Schatten. Er seufzte und gab letztendlich auf.

„Warum habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte Sebastian mit ruhiger, aber drohender Stimme. Er stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor Bard, sodass dieser bereits den Atem des Butlers spürte.

„Wir", fing er stotternd an. „Wir… wir… wir… waren… haben… sind… wir…"

„Ich hätte heute noch gerne eine Antwort", sagte Sebastian und sah ihn finster an. „Also?"

„Wir…", kam nur aus Bard hinaus, der nicht wagte Sebastians Blick auszuweichen. Er ließ sogar seine Zigarette fallen, da er sich nicht mehr bewegen wollte und konnte.

„Wir wollen Angeln gehen!", rief plötzlich Finny aus – die glorreiche, rettende Ausrede des Tages. Bard drehte sich fassungslos um, Maylene tat es ihm gleich.

„Ge-Genau...", stotterte sie. „Wir wollen _am See angeln_ gehen."

„Angeln?", fragte Sebastian und entfernte sich ein wenig von Bard.

„Genau", rief Bard zögernd aus. „_Angeln_."

„Deswegen die vielen Würmer und dieses Chaos? Nur damit _ihr_ Angeln gehen könnt?", fragte Sebastian weiter. Die Drei stellten sich in eine Reihe und nickten gleichzeitig. Ein wenig zu häufig, aber aussagekräftig.

Sebastian rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ihr werdet alles hier aufräumen, danach die Hecke schneiden und _alle _Fenster des Hauses putzen, verstanden?"

Alle drei salutierten. „Yes, Sir!"

* * *

„Ich bin so müde", nörgelte Finny gequält. „Ich möchte in mein Bett."

„Sebastian sagte, wir sollen _alle_ Fenster putzen", meckerte Bard.

„Ho, ho, ho", machte Tanaka, der auf seinem Sitzkissen saß und bereits seine Schlafmütze, die einer blauen Weihnachtsmütze ähnelte, aufsetzte und seinen „Gute-Nacht-Tee" genüsslich trank.

„Wo warst du eigentlich, als wir deine Hilfe brauchten?", fragte Bard gereizt.

„Ich war in dem Würmer-Eimer und habe mich versteckt. Ho, ho, ho."

„Verdammter, kleiner Mann", fluchte Bard.

„Wie viele Fenster haben wir bereits?", fragte Finny.

„Bestimmt schon 100", schätze Maylene.

„Ihr gabt genau 75 Fenster geputzt", erklang die grollende Stimme von Sebastian. „Euch fehlen nur noch 30 Fenster. Ihr werdet also, wenn ihr euch beeilt, morgen früh fertig sein und eurer eigentliche Arbeit nachgehen können", kicherte der Butler und lächelte herzlich. „Tanaka, du darfst allerdings ins Bett."

„Unfair", meckerten die drei wie aus einem Mund. Sebastian funkelte sie kurz böse an, danach hatte er wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er nickte zum Abschied und kicherte. Danach schritt er weiter und begutachtete im Augenwinkel die Fenster. Nach einer kurzen Zeit war er wieder weg.

„Mist", stöhnte Maylene und lehnte sich an die Scheibe.

„Wie geht es Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer?", fragte Finny und sah Maylene neugierig an.

Sie wandte sich zu der mit Wolle gefüllten Tasse, die an einer Fensterbank stand und spähte hinein.

„Sie schläft", flüsterte sie und gähnte. „Würde ich am liebsten auch."

Die beiden Männer nickten – Tanaka schlief bereits.

_**Am nächsten Morgen**_

„Guten Morgen, Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer", rief Finny und wandte sich zu dem kleinen Vogel, der immer noch in der Tasse schlief. Durch diesen Ausruf wurden auch die anderen wach. Alle außer Tanaka, der wohl den festesten Schlaf in ganz London hatte.

„Finny, mach doch nicht so einen Krach", nörgelte Bard und holte eine Zigarette aus seiner Jackentasche, zündete diese mit einem Streichholz an und schmiss das ausgebrannte Streichholz danach in einen Wassereimer. Die Blicke der drei glitten auf den Wassereimer, sofort wurden sie blasser als zuvor.

„W-wir sind… eingeschlafen", stotterte Maylene und weitete die Augen.

„OK!", fing Bard an. „Wir haben noch genau 3 Fenster – und circa 2 Minuten Zeit bis Sebastian kommt. Auf, auf, auf! Schnell~"

Die anderen nickten und fingen schnell an die letzten Fenster sauber zu machen. Bard wiederum rauchte gemütlich weiter und verteilte Befehle.

„Hopp, hopp, hopp. Schneller", rief er und setzte sich im Schneidersitz in den Flur. „Schneller, los, los, los."

Die beiden gehorchten, wurden schneller, sodass der Lappen sogar anfing zu qualmen…

* * *

Erschöpft und müde fielen sie auf die Knie und rangen um Atem. In diesen Moment kam Sebastian durch die Flure und begutachtete die Fenster des Anwesens.

„Ihr habt es geschafft", murmelte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sehr schön."

Sofort waren Maylene und Finny putzmunter und sahen ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Wirklich? Hurra!", sagten sie und hielten den Lappen siegreich, wie eine Flagge, in die Luft. Bard nickte zustimmend und gesellte sich neben seine Partner.

Sebastians Blick schweifte auf die zurückgelassene Tasse und runzelte die Stirn. Er ging zu ihr und wollte sie gerade in die Hand nehmen als Maylene stolperte und ihn von der Tasse wegschupste. Natürlich aus Versehen.

„Sebastian. Es... t-tut mir so schrecklich leid", stotterte sie, wobei sich ihr Gesicht rot färbte.

„Was soll diese Tasse hier?", fragte Sebastian monoton.

„Das ist meine Tasse", erklärte Finny geschwind und nahm sie an sich.

_Verrückte Bande. Warum müssen sie ausgerechnet mich nerven?_, fragte sich Sebastian und seufzte. Er nickte.

„Ihr habt euch eine Pause verdient", meinte Sebastian. _Damit ich euch los bin_, dachte er amüsiert von seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Wirklich?", fragten alle drei und sahen ihn mit großen, leuchtenden Kinderaugen an.

„Ihr wart so fleißig, da könnt ihr euch eine halbe Stunde ausruhen", sagte er mit geschlossenen Augen und lächelte freundlich.

„Supi!", riefen sie aus und schon waren sie samt Tasse weg. Sebastian runzelte die Stirn und merkte, dass die drei den Eimer samt Lappen vergessen hatten. Also blieb es wieder an Sebastian hängen, diese Sachen wegzubringen. Manchmal fühlte er sich wirklich wie ein Diener der Diener.

Er holte seine Uhr aus seinem Jackett und klappte sie auf. Dies würde wieder 10 Minuten in Anspruch nehmen – Zeit, die er nicht hatte. Er müsste bald den jungen Herrn wecken, in genau 12 Minuten. Davor musste er das Bad vorbereiten und die neue Kleidung für den heutigen Tag herausholen, bügeln und zusammenlegen. Außerdem musste er noch das kleine Kätzchen füttern. Sie saß bestimmt schon auf der Verandatürschwelle und wartete auf ihn. Sebastian schwärmte kurz und seufzte danach. Erst die Arbeit und danach das Vergnügen.

* * *

Maylene schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich danach dem Vögelchen zu. Sie musste heute Morgen auf das kleine Ding aufpassen, am Mittag wäre Finny dran und am Abend Bard. Doch was macht man mit so einem kleinen Vogel?

Sie holte es behutsam aus der Tasse, legte das kleine nackte Ding auf ihr Bett und musterte es.

„Hast du Hunger, Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer?", fragte sie es und strich über die einzelnen, wenigen Kopffedern. Das Kleine fing sofort an zu schreien und _schnappte_ nach ihren Finger.

Maylene wich erschrocken zurück.

„Hast du Hunger?", kicherte sie ein wenig nervös und wandte sich zu dem Eimer mit den Würmern. Sie holte einen kleinen Wurm heraus und gab es Lady C. Diese verschlang es schnell und schrie lauter. Ein weiteres folgte, danach noch eins, noch eins, noch eins…

„Du hast aber einen großen Appetit", kicherte das Hausmädchen und sah geschockt auf eine Beule des kleinen Vogels. Es war über den Bauch, also konnte es nicht der volle Magen sein. Es sah ein wenig aus, als hätte das kleine Tier eine Pestbeule. Maylene schluckte und strich über diese Ausbeulung. Der Vogel sah sie gespannt an.

„Komisch", murmelte sie und holte ein Tierbuch zur Hand, das sie in ihrem Nachttischchen hatte – genau neben ihrem Tagebuch das mit vielen pinken, glitzernden Herzen geschmückt war, wo im jedem Herzchen „S+M" stand, und ein Buch über Pistolen.

„Mhm, mal schauen", sprach sie zu sich selber. Sie blätterte durch das Buch und blieb an einer bestimmten Seite hängen mit der Überschrift: _Jungvögel_.

_Schade. Keine Bilder_, dachte sie.

„Der Kropf, Lateinisch Ingluvies, der Vögel ist eine Aussackung der Speiseröhre am Hals, unmittelbar vor dem Brusteingang. Er ist ein Nahrungsspeicher und dient dem Vorquellen der eingespeichelten Nahrung. Die Schleimhaut des Kropfes enthält Drüsen, diese liegen beim Huhn in der „Kropfstraße", bei der Taube im Fundus; Verdauungsvorgänge finden hier nicht statt", las sie vor und nickte. „Es ist also normal. Gott sei Dank."

Sie wandte sich kurz zu dem kleinen Vogel, der still einfach nur auf ihrem Bett saß und sie anstarrte.

„Du hast sicher Durst", murmelte sie und schlug das Buch zu, legte es wieder zu ihrem Tagebuch und schloss die Schublade. „Ich hole mal einen Löffel", entschloss sie sich und ging zur Tür. „Aber nicht weg fliegen", kicherte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

„Löffel, Löffel, Löffel", murmelte sie und ging einfach so an dem Earl vorbei, ohne zu grüßen, ohne sich zu verbeugen, ohne überhaupt eine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Sie ignorierte einfach alles, schließlich hatte sie jetzt eine wichtige Mission. „Löffel, Löffel, Löffel."

„Maylene", rief der kleine Earl aus und funkelte sie an. Sie wandte sich um, sah ihn an und wurde bleich wie eine Leiche.

„Guten Morgen, Herr", sagte sie schüchtern und wurde rot.

„Warum brauchst du denn einen Löffel?", fragte er monoton.

„I-ich mache Tee", sagte sie schnell und lächelte freundlich. „Für Euch."

„Sebastian hat mir bereits Tee gebracht", meinte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Sein eines Auge sah sie fragend an.

„Ja… Das... das ist mir bewusst", log sie und kicherte. „Ich muss dann mal… gehen."

Sie drehte sich um, verschwand schnell aus der Sicht des Earls. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und bog in die Küche ein.

„Komische Frau", murmelte Ciel und gähnte. Warum hatte Sebastian in nur so früh geweckt? Es war heute doch kein besonderer Tag: kein Besuch, kein Brief der Königin und kein Ausflug. Nur langweiliger Unterricht.

**Ende Kapitel I:**

**Dieses Kind ist (k)ein Tierfreund**

* * *

Und das war's. Wie gesagt: Reviews natürlich erwünscht. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


	2. Dieses Kind ist mürrisch

**Kapitel II:**

**Dieses Kind ist mürrisch**

Ein Butler hat es nie einfach. Vor allem hat er es nicht einfach, wenn er drei inkompetente Gehilfen hat die nicht einmal die kleinste Aufgabe richtig absolvieren können. Sie sind keine gute Hilfe und kosten nur unnötig Zeit. Zeit die er nicht vergeuden durfte. Niemals.

Er kraulte dem schwarz-weißen Kätzchen über den Rücken und hörte zu wie es schnurrte.

„Du bist so flauschig", flüsterte er und nahm das Kätzchen hoch und sah ihm in die wunderschönen grünen Augen. Das Kätzchen wiederum leckte kurz an der Nasenspitze des Butlers und miaute danach.

„Du bist so süß...", flüsterte er und umarmte es fest – drückte es gar.

„Sebastian!", schimpfte der Earl. Sebastian drehte sich um und lächelte entschuldigend. „Nicht schon wieder."

„Können wir sie nicht behalten, Herr?", fragte er, worauf Ciel ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Sebastian, verjag' die Katze, das ist ein Befehl", rief er und sah ihn siegessicher lächelnd an. Der Butler nickte und setzte das Tier auf den Boden.

„Husch, husch", machte er und stupste das Tierchen an.

„Ich sagte verjagen!", knurrte Ciel.

„Sie sagten nicht, wie ich dies anstellen sollte", meinte Sebastian und lächelte freundlich. „Sie müssen sich schon besser und detaillierter ausdrücken."

„Sebastian, du elender Bastard."

„Schauen Sie doch. Das Kätzchen geht doch bereits", sagte Sebastian und zeigte dem Earl wie die Katze über die Hecke sprang.

„Ich will keine Tiere mehr auf meinem Anwesen sehen", knurrte Ciel und ging zurück in das Herrenhaus. „Ich hasse diese Viecher."

* * *

„Oh wie süß", rief Finny aus. „Sie hat ja schon richtige Federn bekommen."

„Wie schnell so kleine Wesen doch wachsen", lachte Bard.

„Die Federn sind braun", murmelte Maylene.

„Es ist also doch ein Adler. Sie wird ein stolzer, königlicher Weißkopfseeadler", prallte Bard.

„Nein, es wird eine braune Taube", schwärmte Finny.

„Braun?", fragte Maylene.

„Ja. Nach der Mauser werden die Federn dann weiß. Weiß wie Schnee."

„Genau", murmelte Bard langgezogen, sarkastisch.

„Ho, ho, ho", machte Tanaka, der auf Maylenes Schrank saß und hinunter schaute.

„Guck doch mal", quietschte Finny und strahlte das kleine Geschöpf an, als es anfing zu flattern. „Es will fliegen lernen."

Alle sahen auf das Vögelchen und lächelten. „Oh wie süß."

„Bard, Finny, Maylene", rief Sebastian.

Plötzlich wurden sie blass.

„I-ich habe die Wäsche vergessen", stotterte Maylene und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. (Wäsche ist immer noch dreckig. Fliegen fliegen um diese.)

„Mist. Stimmt ja. Der Braten im Ofen. Mist", machte Bard. (Braten ist verkohlt, was ein Feuer hervorgerufen hatte.)

„Ich sollte die Blumen gießen", stellte Finny fest. (Blumen sind verendet.)

„Angetreten!", hörte man Sebastian rufen.

Die drei Diener fingen an wie Espenlaub zu zittern und schlichen mit leisen Sohlen in Richtung Tür.  
„Tanaka, du passt auf Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer auf", befahl Bard, worauf der kleine Mann nickte.

* * *

Hüpf, hüpf, hüpf, flatter.

Hüpf, hüpf, flatter, flatter.

Schon war der kleine Vogel an der Treppe und schaute interessiert nach unten. Es beobachtete den jungen Earl wie er gerade sein Frühstück aß. Er nahm einen Keks zur Hand und tauchte ihn in den Tee.

Die Augen des Vogels glänzten, als sie diesen Keks sahen, worauf der Vogel wusste was nun sein Ziel war.

„Oh nein", machte Maylene, als sie den kleinen Vogel sah. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde auf Anhieb bleicher als zuvor.

Das kleine Vögelchen sprang einfach so in die Tiefe und Maylene konnte nur zusehen wie es mit den zu kurz geratenen Flügeln schlug und wie ein Stein fiel. Doch in dem Moment, wo die Kleine beinahe auf dem Boden aufschlug, schaffte sie es und flog ein Stück, sodass sie auf den Boden glitt und danach darauf wenige Meter lang rutschte.

* * *

Hüpf, hüpf, hüpf, flatter.

Hüpf, hüpf, flatter, flatter.

„Den Tee?", fragte der Earl ungeduldig. Maylene wandte sich erschrocken zu ihm und nickte eifrig. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie die Teekanne hob und versuchte ihrem Herrn etwas einzuschenken. Das braune Gebräu traf zum Glück die Tasse, doch als der kleine Vogel Maylene entdeckte schrie es so laut es konnte – schließlich hatte sie Hunger und Maylene war eine der geliebten Futtergeber.

Sie zuckte zusammen und verfehlte die Tasse für einen kurzen Moment. Der italienische Tee glitt über den Tisch und wurde von der eigentlich weißen Tischdecke aufgesogen. Ciels Auge weitete sich und er atmete empört ein.

„Maylene!", schimpfte er. Sie wiederum stellte schnell die Kanne wieder auf den Teewagen und holte ein Stofftuch aus ihrer Schürze. Sie tupfte schnell die Stelle ab und merkte langsam, dass dies keinen Effekt hatte.

„Sebastian", rief Ciel und zeigte Maylene mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung, dass sie gehen sollte. Sie nickte und drehte sich geschwind um und stieß beinahe Sebastian um. Dieser schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und seufzte.

„Ich werde die Tischdecke sofort säubern, wenn Ihr mit Eurem Mahl fertig seid", sagte der Butler und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ich will, dass du sie _jetzt _entfernst", befahl der Junge, worauf der Butler nickte und sie geschwind herunterzog. Die Tasse, der Teller und alles andere was sich auf dem Tisch befand, blieb an seiner Stelle, bewegte sich kein bisschen. Nicht einmal ein wenig. Überhaupt nicht. Sebastian faltete die befleckte Tischdecke schnell zusammen und legte sie über seinen rechten, angewinkelten Arm. Danach verbeugte er sich knapp.

Ciel nickte und trank ein wenig vom Tee.

Maylene schlich währenddessen zu Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer, hob sie hoch und verbarg sie hinter ihrem Kopftuch. Danach wandte sie sich wieder dem Teewagen zu und lächelte Ciel entschuldigend an.

„Ungeschicktes Hausmädchen", murmelte er und seufzte. „Was steht heute an, Sebastian?"

Dieses Gespräch ging Maylene wirklich nichts an und so verbeugte sie sich knapp, hielt dabei ihr Kopftuch fest und schob den Wagen in Richtung Küche.

* * *

Der kleine Vogel steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Kopftuch. Sofort erkannte er in unmittelbare Nähe den so heiß begehrten Keks. Ihre Augen glänzten neugierig.

So nah und doch so fern.

Doch Maylene blieb nicht stehen, im Gegenteil: sie ging weiter, sodass die Entfernung größer wurde.

Das Vögelchen flatterte, befreite sich so aus dem Tuch und sprang.

Sie flatterte im Sprung und landete ausgerechnet in der Tasse der Earls. PLATSCH!

Maylene drehte sich geschwind um und hielt sich die Hand vorm Mund. _Oh nein_, dachte sie und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

* * *

Als sich Ciel von seinen Butler abwandte, hob er die Tasse hoch und sah danach auf sie. Er wollte gerade aus dieser Tasse trinken – den letzten Schluck –, als er das kleine Federvieh sah was ihn mit offenen Schnabel begrüßte – es schrie.

Ciel setzte die Tasse automatisch wieder ab und verzog danach angewidert das Gesicht.

„Sebastian", schrie der junge Earl hysterisch und putzte sich hektisch den imaginären Schmutz von seiner Hand an einer Serviette ab, die noch kurz zuvor neben dem Teller auf dem Tisch lag. „Mach es weg. Schnell!"

„Habt ihr etwa Angst vor so einem kleinen schutzlosen Wesen?", fragte Sebastian amüsiert und sah seinen Herrn aus den Augenwinkel an.

„Sebastian. Ich befehle dir, dass du dieses Vieh _herausbittest_", sagte das Kind zornig und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ich muss Sie leider bitten dieses Anwesen zu verlassen, Mr. Vogel", meinte Sebastian zu den Vögelchen, was verstummte und sich schüttelte.

„Sebastian", schimpfte Ciel lauter. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meine!"

„Sie sagten aber…", meinte Sebastian monoton.

„Ich weiß was ich sagte", unterbrach ihn Ciel. „Mach _es _weg."

Doch Sebastian stand nur da und beobachtete interessiert das kleine Wesen. Wie es aus der Tasse sprang und, nass wie ein vollgesogener Schwamm, auf den Tisch hüpfte. Diese Aktion hinterließ wiederum nasse Pfützen auf dem Tisch, was das Tier aber nicht weiter störte. Sie hüpfte erst zu der Kerze, die mitten auf den Tisch stand und betrachtete interessiert ihr Spiegelbild. Sie klopfte mit dem Schnabel ein-, zwei-, dreimal daran und piepte. Danach schüttelte es sich, worauf viele Wasser-/Teetropfen auf dem Tisch und dem silbernen Kerzenständer verteilt wurden. Danach war das eigene Spiegelbild wohl uninteressant geworden, denn das kleine Getier hüpfte flatternd auf den Earl zu.

Ciel sah angewidert auf das Tier herab und beobachte es wie es ihn beobachtete.

„Ich glaube Sie sind jetzt seine Mutter, Herr", scherzte Sebastian.

Das kleine Tier öffnete den Mund und schrie.

„Wohl kaum", murmelte Ciel genervt und lachte spöttisch über die Aussage seines Butlers. Kurz streckte Ciel interessiert den Finger aus, worauf der kleine danach schnappte. „Was zur Hölle ist das?"

„Es ist eine braune Taube, Herr", meinte Finny, der links neben der erstarrten Maylene stand und sich an seinem Kopf kratzte.

„Nein, es ist ein Adler", berichtigte Bard, der rechts von Maylene stand.

„Pinguin", meinte Tanaka, der hinter Finny auftauchte und seinen Tee trank. „Ho, ho, ho."

Der Blick des Earl wurde verzweifelter und er murmelte etwas Undeutliches, was sich aber ungefähr so anhörte wie: „_Ihr elenden Diener_".

„Piep", machte die Kleine und pickte an den Keks. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft ihn zu erreichen.

„Sebastian, es reicht. Entferne es aus meiner Sicht", sagte Ciel mit fester Stimme.

„Yes, Sir", sagte Sebastian und verbeugte sich, dann hob er das kleine, nasse Tier mit zwei Fingern hoch.

„Nein", schrien die zwei männlichen Diener wie aus einem Mund, Tanaka trank genüsslich seinen Tee.

Sebastian setzte den Vogel auf seine offene, flache Hand und sah sie fragend an. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Wir… wir… wir… wir…", fing Bard an.

„Wir haben sie aufgezogen", vervollständigte Finny Bards Satz. Plötzlich war es still. Doch kam keine Zustimmung von Maylene, wie es sonst immer der Fall war. Finny runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich zu Maylene, die immer noch in einer scheintoten Starre war. Er klopfte ihr an den Kopf, worauf ein Ton erklang als klopfe man auf Porzellan. „Maylene? Hast du gar nichts dazu zu sagen"

„Nein", hauchte sie.

„Ich verlange von euch Disziplin und Gehorsam! Ich will keine Tiere hier haben, verstanden?", rief Ciel mit starker Stimme. Er war bereits aufgestanden und stand nun neben Sebastian.

„Ja, Herr", sagten die zwei Männer gleichzeitig und traurig.

„Geht an eure Arbeit! Und nehmt Maylene mit!", befahl Ciel und wandte sich zu Sebastian. „Setzt ihn oder sie im Garten aus. _Deine_ Katzen werden sich schon um ihn oder sie kümmern."

„Yes, Mylord", sagte Sebastian und verbeugte sich.

Der kleine Vogel sprang von der Hand des Butlers, flatterte, doch fiel er wieder nach einem kleinen Moment. Ciel fing den kleinen Vogel auf und sah sie sich an wie sie den Mund öffnete und nach Essen bat.

Kurz sah man ein wenig Mitgefühl in seinem Blick, doch dieser hielt nicht lange an. Sebastian entfernte das Tier aus seiner Hand und trug es nach draußen.

„Kleiner Ciel", murmelte der Butler zu dem Vogel, worauf der Earl das Auge weitete und kurz verharrte. Er setzte sich danach in Bewegung und schritt schnell und stur die Treppe hoch.

„Geht an die Arbeit", rief er noch nach unten und sah wie sich die vier inkompetenten Diener in den Armen lagen und bitterlich weinten. Doch dies war Ciel egal. Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrat sein Zimmer. Es waren schließlich noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen – sich mit so einen Kinderkram zu beschäftigen kostet zu viel Zeit. Und Zeit ist nun mal kostbar.

* * *

Am Abend, als Ciel schon im Bett lag und zugedeckt wurde, beobachte er seinen Butler misstrauisch und beinahe wütend.

„Warum nanntest du das Vieh Ciel?", knurrte der Earl und sah ihn intensiv an. Sebastian sah ihn wiederum überrascht an und lächelte danach. Er beugte sich zu dem Jungen und kicherte.

„Dass Eure Diener ihn gefunden hatten war nur reines Glück. Er war alleine. Von aller Welt verlassen. Er rief nach irgendjemandem und er wurde erhört. Sonst wäre er dem Tod geweiht gewesen", erklärte Sebastian dem Kind, worauf dieses das Auge weitete. „So wie Sie vor einigen Jahren."

„Es ist aber nur ein Vogel", meinte Ciel kalt. „Das ist eben die Natur – Leben und Sterben."

„Gewiss, Herr", sagte Sebastian monoton und stand auf. Er nahm den Kerzenständer zur Hand, der vorher auf dem Nachttischchen stand und blies ihn aus. „Schlaf gut, mein kleiner Vogel."

* * *

Maylene guckte verschwörerisch um die Ecke und gab ihren Kumpanen ein Zeichen, dass die Luft rein war. Alle drei hatten schwarze Sachen an, schlichen wie Schwerverbrecher durch das Anwesen des Earls. Drei Kerzenhalter erhellten ihre Sicht, ansonsten war die Villa bereits dunkel.

„Stop", hörte man Bard sagen, worauf alle stehen blieben und ihm mit ihren Kerzen ins Gesicht leuchteten.

„Was ist?", fragten Maylene und Finny wie aus einen Mund.

„Wo ist Tanaka?", fragte er, worauf die drei sich verwirrt umdrehten und ihre Blicke durch den Raum streifen ließ.

„Buh", machte der kleine Butler, der hinter ihnen stand. Die drei erschraken, schrien und ließen vor Schreck die Kerzenhalter fallen, die auf den Boden fielen und ausgingen.

„Tanaka", schimpften sie alle. „Was soll denn das?"

„Ho, ho, ho", machte der kleine Mann und zog das Bettlacken aus.

„Verdammter kleiner Mann", knurrte Bard. „Verschwinde."

„Mist", machte Maylene und versuchte einen Kerzenhalter mit einen Streichholz anzumachen. „Meine Streichhölzer gehen nicht an."

„Meine auch nicht", meinte Finny.

„Keine Angst. Meine...", meinte Bard triumphierend und holte seine eigenen Streichhölzer hinaus. Er klappte die kleine Box auf und fasste ins Leere. „Meine sind alle."

„Und was nun?", fragte Maylene und fing an zu schluchzen.

„Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer ist verloren – für immer", weinte Finny. „Unser armer kleiner Vogel."

Bard schlug Maylene und Finny auf den Hinterkopf und räusperte sich. „Wir geben nicht auf!", sagte er im Militärton und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust. „Für die kleine Lady C.!"

„Genau!", meinten beide voller Euphorie.

* * *

Sie standen im Dunkeln draußen im Garten, suchten verzweifelt nach dem kleinen Vogel und riefen ihren Namen und pfiffen. Der Vollmond spendeten ihnen genügend Licht.

„Lady C.?", fragte Finny in die Dunkelheit. „Wo bist du?"

„Komm her, Lady C.", rief Maylene.

„Das ist sinnlos", gab Bard zu. „Sie ist weg."

Finny und Maylene nickten niedergeschlagen. „Ich hoffe ihr geht es gut."

**Ende Kapitel II:**

**Dieses Kind ist mürrisch**

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 2. Über Reviews wird sich immer gefreut. Ich werde sie an die Autorin weiterleiten.


	3. Dieses Kind ist ein Monster

Ohne viel Vorgerede geht es endlich weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Feedback erwünscht.

* * *

**Kapitel III:**

**Dieses Kind ist ein Monster**

Maylene ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und sah Bard und Finny traurig an.

„Ich hoffe, sie ist bei ihrer rechtmäßigen Familie", murmele Finny und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

„Warum mag der Earl eigentlich keine Tiere?", fragte Maylene plötzlich und hatte so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer.

„Vielleicht ist er allergisch", meinte Finny.

„Bestimmt nicht, sonst wären seine Hände doch völlig angeschwollen, als Lady C. bei ihm war", sagte Bard. Maylene und Finny nickten zustimmend.

„Ach...", machte Finny und gähnte. „Ich wünschte dem Herrn würde etwas passieren."

„Was?!", fuhren Bard und Maylene ihn an.

„Nichts Schlimmes. Nur damit er mal merkt, wie schwer es die kleinen, süßen Tiere haben."

„Und was stellst du die darunter vor?", fragte Maylene.

Finny erzählte es ihnen. Was die drei Diener aber nicht merkten, war, dass eine Sternschnuppe in diesem Moment über den Himmel Londons flog und willig war diesen einen klitzekleinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

* * *

Ciel wachte auf und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Sebastian?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit, doch es kam keine Antwort. Der Junge reckte sich und gähnte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig und so wollte er etwas trinken. Er wandte sich zu seinem Nachttisch und zu dem Wasserglas das darauf stand. Doch irgendwie wirkte es plötzlich so riesig. Ciel wollte sich die Augen reiben, doch konnte er dies nicht mehr. Es war als würden ihm seine eigenen Gliedmaßen nicht mehr gehorchen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte.

Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete und auf seine _Hände_ sah, erschrak er. Er schrie und fiel aus dem Bett. Er weitete seine Augen und ging rückwärts, bis er von seinem Schrank gestoppt wurde. Er sah zu ihm hoch und merkte erst jetzt wie extrem groß er doch war. Oder wie extrem klein er selbst doch war. Langsam fing er an zu zweifeln.

„_Was ist denn hier los?"_, fragte er sich selbst und ging zu seinem Spiegel. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an als krabbelte er. _Komisch_, dachte Ciel und setzte sich vor den Spiegel. Doch was er sah gefiel ihm nicht.

Er sah eine kleine schwarze Katze, die ihn verwundert ansah. Hatte Sebastian etwa eine Katze ins Haus gebracht und den Spiegel in eine Art Gehege umgestaltet? Ciel schüttelte den Kopf, wobei das kleine Kätzchen auch den Kopf schüttelte. Er blieb still, wobei die Katze auch still blieb.

„_Nein"_, machte Ciel und legte seine _Hand_ an den Spiegel. Das Kätzchen machte das gleiche. Er berührte die kalte Scheibe und erschauerte.

DAS KÄTZCHEN WAR ER!

Ciel schrie und sah an sich hinunter. Er hatte Pfoten – ausgerechnet vier davon. Er hatte einen Schwanz am Hinterleib, den er bewegen konnte. Er sah in den Spiegel und merkte, dass er Ohren hatte. Er wackelte mit den Ohren und schüttelte sich.

„_Ich bin ein Monster. Ein haariges, widerliches Monster"_, meinte er und merkte, wie er die Krallen ausfuhr. „_Das ist bestimmt Sebastians Schuld_. _Wenn ich ihn erwische, kratze ich ihm__das Auge aus!"_

In diesem Moment kam der erwähnte Butler ins Zimmer und starrte das Kätzchen fassungslos an.

„Na Kleiner?", fragte er und lächelte. „Wo ist denn der junge Herr?"

Sebastian seufzte und hob das Kätzchen hoch. Ciel wehrte sich, doch hatte er keine Chance dem festen Griff zu entfliehen.

„Mein kleiner Freund, wenn dich mein Herr sieht, wird er sehr sauer sein. Also bringe ich dich lieber wieder hinaus. Wie bist du überhaupt hier hinein gekommen?"

„_Du elender Butler. Sieh mich gefälligst richtig an. Ich habe ein verfluchtest Pentagramm im rechten Auge! Hör mir gefälligst zu!"_, schimpfte Ciel, doch Sebastian hörte nur ein grimmiges Miauen und Fauchen.

„Du musst wissen: der junge Herr hat eine Allergie gegen Katzenhaare. Es wäre also besser, wenn du das Anwesen verlässt und ganz weit weg fliehst."

„_Verdammt, dass weiß ich doch!"_, schimpfte die Ciel-Katze. _„__Ich bin dein junger Herr! Lass mich gefälligst runter! Das ist ein Befehl!"_

„Wie süß du doch bist", sagte Sebastian und kraulte ihm über den Kopf. „Aber du bist wohl keine kleine Schmusekatze."

„_Ich bin gar keine Katze!"_

„So", machte Sebastian und klemmte sich Ciel unter den Arm. „Dann gehen wir mal."

„_Ich will aber hier bleiben!"_, fauchte Ciel und biss in den Handschuh seines Butlers. Doch dieser registrierte das nicht einmal.

„Der junge Herr ist bestimmt im Bad", murmelte Sebastian und kicherte. „Weißt du? Manchmal glaube ich, dass er diese Ausrede mit den Katzenhaaren nur erfunden hat."

„_Tatsächlich?"_, fragte Ciel. _„__Blitzmerker."_

„Meinst du das auch?", fragte Sebastian die Katze.

„_Bastard."_ Sebastian hörte aber nur ein zustimmendes Miau.

„Ganz deiner Meinung, meine Kleine", meinte Sebastian.

„_Verstehst du mich wirklich nicht oder willst du es einfach nicht?"_

„Jetzt sei aber lieber leise, sonst bekommen die Anderen noch deinen Besuch mit", meinte der Butler.

„_Fick dich."_

* * *

Als die beiden an der Verandatür angekommen waren, hörte man schon den Regen von draußen. Ciel legte die Ohren an und sah Sebastian mit großen Augen an.

„Guck doch nicht so. Ich weiß, du magst kein Wasser, doch musst du jetzt raus."

„_Bitte nicht"_, flehte Ciel.

Plötzlich erhellte sich der Raum. _Auch noch Gewitter. Na danke,_ dachte Ciel und miaute gequält.

Sebastian öffnete die Tür und setzte das Ciel-Kätzchen nach draußen.

Ciel wiederum ging wieder rein, wurde aber von seinem Butler abgefangen.  
„Böses kleines Kätzchen", lachte Sebastian und setzte es wieder hinaus. „Husch, husch."

„_Bastard"_, meinte Ciel und sah in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel hoch, bekam einen Tropfen auf die Nase und nieste.

„Du bist wirklich zu süß", meinte Sebastian und streichelte ihn noch einmal über den Kopf. Danach schloss er die Tür.

Ciel versuchte die Tür wieder aufzuschieben, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Er sah Sebastian noch in die Dunkelheit laufen, danach war er weg.

Ciel wandte sich von dem Fensterglas weg und sah in seinen dunklen Garten. Wie gruselig er doch aussah.

„_Ich werde einfach hier warten. Irgendwann wird Sebastian schon merken, dass ich ICH bin."_

Er setzte sich, doch schreckte er schnell wieder hoch, als ein weiterer Blitz über den Himmel glitt. Er rannte plötzlich los und sprang über die Hecke, als wäre es kein großes Hindernis, als wäre es ein läppischer kleiner Koffer gewesen. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum er weglief, doch tat er es. Er hatte plötzlich so eine höllische Angst vor dem Gewitter, was ihm früher nichts ausgemacht hatte. Er hatte also mit seinem Menschsein auch seinen Stolz verloren.

Müde und erschöpft legte er sich einfach ins nasse Gras. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Er hatte Hunger, er hatte Angst und er war nass!

„_Ich will nicht mehr! Schlimmer kann es doch kaum kommen!"_, rief er in die gewittrige Nacht.

* * *

Hüpf, hüpf, flatter.

Hüpf, hüpf, flatter, flatter.

Flatter, flatter, flieg', hüpf.

Ciel öffnete seine Augen und sah einen kleinen Vogel vor sich.

„_Du schon wieder"_, knurrte er und fauchte das Vögelchen wütend an. _„__Verschwinde von __meinem __Anwesen!"_

Das Vögelchen sah ihn verwundert an und legte den Kopf schief. Sie pickte ihn auf die Nase und als Ciel nach ihr griff, zuckte es zurück.

Ciel streckte sich und gähnte. Er sah sich um und merkte, dass dies gar nicht mehr sein Anwesen war.

„_Verflucht. Ich bin immer noch ein Kater"_, sagte er und setzte sich hin. Er winkelte seine Pfote an, hob sie hoch zu seinem Maul und leckte darüber. Er hörte sofort auf und schüttelte sich angewidert.

„_Warum habe ich das gemacht?"_, fragte er den kleinen Vogel, der ihn aber nur verwirrt ansah. _„__Ist das eklig."_ Er schüttelte sich ein weiteres Mal und sah den Vogel genauer an.

Dieser weitete auf einmal die Augen und riss ihren Schnabel auf. Sie schrie und bat um Essen.  
_„__Ich bin nicht deine Mutter"_, knurrte der Kater und wandte sich weg. _„__Verschwinde."_

Flatter, flatter, flieg.

Schon war der Vogel weg.

„_Wunderbar"_, meinte Ciel fröhlich. _„__Fürchte dich vor dem__Kater."_

Doch er war nicht der Grund zur Flucht.

„Claude! Claude! Schau mal ein Kätzchen", rief eine allzu bekannte Stimme. Ciel ging rückwärts und weitete die Augen.

„_Ich hätte in alle, wirklich alle Anwesen gehen können, aber ich musste ausgerechnet in das von Familie Trancy laufen. Verdammt!"_

Alois strahlte und kniete sich neben dem Kätzchen hin.

„Willst du zu mir hereinkommen?", fragte er.

„_Lieber würde ich sterben."_

„Wunderbar", sagte der blonde Junge und klatschte in die Hände. Er hob das Ciel-Kätzchen hoch und drückte es an sich. Danach stand er auf und wandte sich zu seinem Butler.

„Das ist Miss Flausch", gab Alois bekannt und ging an seinem Butler vorbei.

„Ihr wollt eine dahergelaufene Katze einfach so in Euer Anwesen mitnehmen?", fragte Claude monoton.  
„Es ist mein Anwesen und ich darf hier machen was ich will, Claude", gab der Junge wütend zurück und hüpfte in Richtung Hauseingang.

„Gewiss, Sir", meinte Claude monoton und richtete seine Brille.

„_Claude. Hey, Claude! Bitte töte mich"_, bat Ciel und miaute gequält. _„__Sebastian! Verdammt noch mal! Hol mich hier raus!"_

„Du miaust aber laut, Miss Flausch", sang Alois fröhlich. „Du hast sicher Hunger."

Ciel nickte und sah wie Alois Augen anfingen zu strahlen – große, glückliche, glänzende, strahlend blaue Kinderaugen.

„_Ich will sterben"_, stöhnte Ciel.

* * *

„Du bist ab jetzt mein Haustier", trällerte Alois fröhlich und suchte etwas in seinem Schrank. Ciel saß derweil auf Alois' Bett und putzte sich seine nassen Pfötchen.

„Claude? Was passt zu schwarz?", fragte der kleine Junge seinen Butler, der nur gelangweilt in die Leere schaute. „Juhu? Claude?" Alois schnipste vor dessen Gesicht.

„Pink?", erwiderte Claude monoton.

„Perfekt! Eine pinke Schleife!", sagte er und nahm ein Kleid aus dem Holzschrank. Er legte es geschwind neben Ciel und entfernte mit einem Ruck die Schleife. Danach war zwar das Kleid kaputt, doch er hatte wenigstens ein Halsband für die kleine _Miss Flausch_.

„_Bitte, nicht auch das noch"_, seufzte Ciel, doch hörte man nur ein Miauen.

„Du siehst perfekt aus", meinte Alois und hob Ciel hoch, drückte ihn fest an sich. „Du bist so schön weich." Alois roch an den Fell. „Und riechst so schön sauber."

„_Ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben."_

„Meint Ihr nicht, dass jemandem die Katze gehört, Herr?", fragte Claude monoton.

„Sie war ganz alleine und vor allem auf meinem Grundstück. Sie gehört mir!", motze Alois und streckte seinem Butler die Zunge heraus. „Jetzt bekommst du erst einmal etwas zu Essen, Miss Flausch."

„_Ich bin ein Kerl! Wenn du mich hoch nimmst, musst du das doch sehen, oder etwa nicht?"_

_Absurder Gedanke_, dachte Ciel und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Doch auch der kleine Alois war stärker als er. _Wie erniedrigend_, dachte Ciel und gähnte.

* * *

„Miss Flausch hat Hunger. Doch was essen Katzen?", fragte Alois sich und setzte Ciel neben sich auf den Tisch. Ciel legte sich hin und beobachtete den Butler. Noch nie hatte er einen normalen Tagesablauf von seinen Feinden mitbekommen. Er wusste nicht viel über Alois, doch – um ehrlich zu sein – war das, was er wusste, für seinen Geschmack genug. Er wollte sich schließlich nicht mit dem Feind vertragen, sonder lediglich ihn vernichten, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

Doch was machte er nun statt einen Plan zu schmieden? Er saß auf dem Tisch und spielte Hauskater.

Claude brachte gerade wortlos das Essen, mit einem edel verzierten Wagen, zum Tisch und stellte einen Teller vor Alois.

„Was ist das?", fragte Alois und beobachte seinen Butler im Augenwinkel.

„Roastbeef und zum Nachtisch Yorkshire-Pudding", antwortete Claude monoton.

„Magst du Beef, Miss Flausch?", fragte Alois Ciel, der ihn nur fragend ansah.

„_Wie beschränkt bist du eigentlich? Ich bin ein Kater. Ich esse… Ach egal"_, meinte Ciel, doch für Alois hörte es sich wie eine Zustimmung an.

„_Wenigstens besser als Katzenfutter."_

Claude stellte den Teller auf den Tisch, verbeugte sich leicht und beobachte den Ciel-Kater. Alois schnitt etwas von dem Beef ab und legte es an den Tellerrand damit die Katze davon essen konnte. Er lächelte, als Ciel davon aß und anfing zu schnurren. Gewollt oder ungewollt – er tat es einfach. Zwar war das Fleisch für seinen Geschmack zu zäh und die dazu servierte Soße zu flüssig, das Essen nicht ansprechend serviert, aber es schmeckte besser als das vermeidliche Katzenfutter. Oder gar Mäuse.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Ciel Mäuse jagen und verspeisen könnte, und es als Kater eigentlich auch sollte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Er sah den essenden Alois an und setzte sich wieder hin, putzte sich die Pfote und miaute.

„Was ist denn, Miss Flausch?", fragte Alois und hielt inne. „Schmeckt es dir nicht?"

Ciel nickte, worauf Alois in die Hände klatschte.

„Claude, bring uns etwas anderes zu essen", befahl er seinem Butler, der nur nickte und die Katze musterte.

„Ach Miss Flausch", sagte Alois und streichelte dem Ciel-Kater über den Kopf. „Wir werden gute Freunde werden."

„_Hoffentlich ist dieser Albtraum bald vorbei"_, meinte Ciel und legte sich auf den Tisch.

* * *

„Wo ist der junge Herr nur hin?", fragte Maylene und sah Finny und Bard verwirrt an. Doch diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Sie saßen in einem kleinen Raum, worin nur ein Tisch und vier Stühle standen, beleuchtet mit einer schlichten Kerze, und spielten Karten.

„Mau", sagte Finny und lächelte triumphierend, freute sich, dass er nur noch eine Karte in der Hand hielt.

Bard schnaufte und sah in den Augenwinkeln zu Maylene. Sie legte eine _Herz 8_ auf den Stapel, worauf er aussetzen musste.

„Dass Sebastian nicht unruhig wird… Komisch", meinte Finny und legte seine _Herz 6_ auf den Stapel. Er hob die Hände und rief ein lautes „Hurra" aus – er hatte gewonnen.

„Vielleicht ist er auf Geschäftsreise", grummelte Bard und schaute wieder zu Maylene.  
„Ohne Sebastian?", warf Maylene in die Runde und legte eine _Pik 6_ auf den Stapel.

„Mist", machte Bard und warf seine Karten an die Wand. „Du hast nicht gut gemischt, Maylene."

„Schlechter Verlierer", murmelte sie und legte ihre Karten auf den Stapel.

„Was?"

„Nichts", gab sie kleinlaut von sich und wurde rot. Sie setzte ihre Brille wieder auf ihre Nase und seufzte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um den Earl."

„Soll er doch da bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Mir ist das egal", knurrte Bard und lehnte sich nach hinten, verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

„Warum denn das?", fragten Finny und Maylene wie aus einem Mund. Ihre Augen waren geweitet.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein."

„Sebastian würde das nie zulassen", stärkte Finny seine Aussage.

„Ich hab trotzdem ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Angelegenheit. Was ist, wenn er gefoltert wird?"

* * *

„Herr… Ihr wollt wirklich die _Katze_ in Eurem Bett schlafen lassen?", fragte Claude und beäugte den Ciel-Kater misstrauisch, dennoch war seine Stimme monoton. „Soll ich nicht lieber ein Körbchen für die Katze organisieren?"

„Claude! Dies ist _meine_ Katze und ich darf entscheiden, wer in meinem Bett schläft!", protestierte Alois und verschränkte die Arme.

Ciel saß auf dem Bett, neben dem blonden Jungen, und beäugte das Schauspiel der Konversation genau. Ihn war es egal, wo er schläft – Hauptsache nicht draußen. Es stürmte und ein gruseliges Pfeifen war zu hören, was an Wolfsgeheul erinnerte. Ciel schauderte es bei dem Gedanken, in die Kälte entlassen zu werden und er sah sein _Herrchen_ mit großen blauen Augen an.

„Wie Ihr wollt", meinte Claude und verbeugte sich knapp.

* * *

„Was ist, wenn er gedemütigt wird?", fragte Maylene weiter und wurde hysterischer.

* * *

Alois wandte sich von seinem Butler weg und sah zu _seinem_ schwarzen Kätzchen. Er lächelte und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Danach wieder zum Kopf hin, worauf er an der pinken Schleife hängen blieb. Er löste sie vorsichtig und legte das Stück Stoff danach auf seinen Nachttisch.

Ciel kratzte sich mit dem Hinterbein am Hals und staunte, dass er mit dem Bein an die besagte Stelle kam. Danach stand er auf, schüttelte sich und rollte sich wieder ein.

* * *

„Was ist, wenn er umkommt?"

* * *

„Keine Sorge, Miss Flausch. Ich passe auf dich auf. Lass' dir von Claude nichts sagen", meinte Alois und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über das zierliche Köpfchen des Katers.

Claude beobachtete dies und verzog kurz das Gesicht, danach schlich er sich aus dem Raum.

„_Das werde ich nicht. Ganz sicher nicht! So ein monotoner Psychopath…"_, meinte Ciel, doch hörte man nur ein Miauen.

* * *

„Was ist, wenn er nie wieder zurückkommt?"

* * *

„Gute Nacht, Miss Flausch", murmelte Alois und legte sich in sein Bett, kuschelte sich in die Decke und beobachtete die Katzensilhouette.

Ciel stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Der abnehmende Mond ließ noch genug Licht ins Zimmer, sodass man auch ohne Nachtsicht – was Katzen bekanntlich haben – den Garten sehen konnte. Ciel setzte sich hin und sah, wie sich die Bäume im Wind bewegten, hörte den pfeifenden Wind und wünschte sich wieder _normal_ zu werden. Dies war nicht sein Leben, doch lebte er das Leben eines Katers. Ausgerechnet das neue Haustier seinen Feindes, einem kleinen Psychopathen – wie sein Butler.

Aber bald würde der Spuk vorbei sein und er könnte wieder als Mensch an seine Arbeit gehen. Die Firma steht jetzt alleine – ohne Chef –, musste sich Tanaka wohl darum kümmern. Doch die schlimmste Vorstellung war, dass er jetzt in dieser Zeit einen Brief von der Königin Victoria bekam und er diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllen könnte. Auch wenn Sebastian in suchte und fand. Wie soll er der Königin erklären, dass er als Kater der Aufgabe gewachsen wäre. Und: Wäre er es überhaupt? Man konnte ihn schließlich nicht einmal verstehen. Er war zu klein und zu schwach, um die einfachsten Dinge hochzuheben. Er hatte nicht einmal Daumen.

„_Sebastian! Verdammt nochmal: Finde mich!"_, rief Ciel, worauf Alois aufstand und ihn zu sich hochhob. Er setzte ihn auf das Bett, legte sich daneben und schlang einen Arm um den Kater. Er seufzte zufrieden und deckte die Ciel-_Katze_ mit einem Stück der angewärmten Decke zu

Ciel konnte nicht einmal dem einfachsten Griff entfliehen.

Er schämte sich so darüber, doch nahm er die beinahe herzliche Umarmung nach einer Zeit an. Ihn blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig. Er hätte Alois beißen oder kratzen können, doch dann würde er wütend auf ihn werden und ihm vielleicht sogar das Gleiche antun, was er seinem Hausmädchen angetan hätte. Schließlich konnte der Junge, der in gerade wärmte, sehr grausam und sadistisch werden.

Ein Teil von Ciel wollte sofort nach Hause und sein früheres Leben annehmen. Der andere Teil war neugierig. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er mehr über seinen Feind erfahren würde. Vielleicht auch seine vielen kleinen Schwächen. Dies könnte er sich später zu Nutze machen. Er legte den Kopf auf seine Pfoten und genoss die Wärme, die Alois ausstrahlte.

„Vielleicht ist er schon verzweifelt und will fliehen. Wir müssen doch etwas unternehmen!", meinte Maylene.

„Sebastian wird das schon regeln", meinte Bard und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Er hat bestimmt alles im Griff."

Die zwei anderen Kollegen nickten zustimmend und seufzten.

* * *

„Vielleicht ist er auch nur in seinem Zimmer und will momentan keinen sehen. Er wird morgen bestimmt wieder da sein", tröstete sich Finny und seufzte. „Vielleicht finden wir morgen auch Lady Cordelia Helga von Feuer."

„Genau!", meinte Maylene.

* * *

„Junger Herr?", fragte Sebastian in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Zwar leuchtete der abnehmende Mond, doch half ihm auch dies nicht bei seiner Suche.

Seine Augen waren in ein flammendes Violett getaucht, seine Pupillen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Er hastete durch die Nacht, rief seines Schützlings Namen, doch hörte er keinen Ruf von ihm.

Warum hatte er ihn nicht in seinem Anwesen gefunden? Er würde sich doch nie wegstehlen?! Oder etwa doch?

Sebastian war durcheinander, doch wurde ihm langsam klar, dass die Suche vergebens war. Vor allem nachts. Er würde morgen weiter suchen. „Der junge Herr hat bestimmt eine Unterkunft gefunden. Schließlich hat er einen bekannten, adeligen Namen. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut", murmelte er, um sich selbst ein wenig in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sein Pentagramm leuchtete nicht einmal, also musste alles in Ordnung sein. Jetzt in Ordnung sein. Vor ein paar Stunden leuchtete es stärker als jemals zuvor. Aber war das Pentagramm wenigstens noch da, war der Vertrag noch gültig. Ciel war also noch am Leben. Noch…

Er wusste immer wo sich sein Schützling befindet, wartete nur auf einen einfachen Befehl, um einzugreifen. Doch jetzt war irgendwie alles anders.

Sebastian blieb auf dem Dach stehen und schnaufte. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über das Anwesen streifen, danach schüttelte er den Kopf und trat den Rückweg an.

„Ihn geht es bestimmt gut", murmelte er zittrig.

Noch nie hatte er gezittert.

**Ende Kapitel III: **

**Dieses Kind ist ein Monster**

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 3. Die Autorin würde sich über Feedback freuen.


	4. Dieses Kind miaut

Lang lang ist's her... über ein Jahr. Es tut mir so leid... Ich habe es voll vergessen... Aber hier ist das 4. Kapitel. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch.

* * *

**Kapitel IV:**

**Dieses Kind ****miaut  
**

Claude öffnete die Vorhänge des Fensters und weckte so den Ciel-Kater. Er stellte sich vor das Bett und musterte das Tier, was sich streckte und ihn anfunkelte.

Ciel fühlte sich alles andere als sicher, ihn überkam ein Schauder, als er Claudes purpurne Augen sah. Er fauchte und buckelte. Doch der Butler schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Schützling zu.

„Herr, es wird Zeit aufzustehen", flüsterte er, worauf Alois einen nörgelnden Ton ausstieß.

Er öffnete die Augen und weitete sie kurz. Vielleicht hatte er auch kurz Angst vor den lodernden Augen seines Butlers. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur erschreckt. Ciel war dies egal, doch ging er wie automatisch näher an sein _Herrchen_.

Alois strich über das Kätzchen und fing an zu lächeln, danach setzte er sich auf und streckte sich.

„Claude, ich möchte baden", stellte Alois fest, worauf sein Butler sich leicht verbeugte und aus dem Raum ging. Ohne zu nicken oder sich gar zu äußern. Ciel fand dieses Benehmen komisch. Sebastian hätte an seiner Stelle genickt oder gelächelt. Aber schließlich war Claude nicht Sebastian.

„Miss Flausch, du bleibst erst einmal hier und wartest auf mich, okay?", fragte Alois Ciel, worauf er nur ein leises Miauen von sich gab. Es war schließlich egal _was_ er sagte: Alois würde es als Bestätigung seiner Aussage oder Frage, wenn nicht gar Ausruf, nehmen.

Ciel streckte sich, gähnte und sprang aus dem Bett. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der blonde Junge ebenfalls aufstand und aus dem Zimmer ging, da sein Butler in holte.

Nur bei dem Gedanken an Wasser schauderte Ciel.

* * *

Claude richtete seine Brille und half Alois die Kleidung abzulegen. Dieser kicherte und lächelte seinen Butler an, doch er reagierte wie gewohnt kalt.

Als Alois ins warme Rosenwasser stieg, seufzte er und sah zu, wie sein Butler den Naturschwamm aus Griechenland in das Wasser tauchte, ihn ein wenig ausdrückte und wie er damit erst Alois Arm, den Rücken, den anderen Arm, den Brustkorb und die Beine wusch.

„Wollen Sie die Katze wirklich behalten?", fragte Claude nach einer Zeit des Schweigens. Alois schaute ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was spricht dagegen, Claude?", fragte er missbilligend und entriss ihm den Schwamm.

Doch Claude gab ihm keine Antwort darauf, stand nur da und starrte in die Leere.

„Claude. Claude? Claude!", meckerte das Kind und schlug auf das Wasser. „Warum fragst du das?" Wieder keine Antwort.

Alois stand auf und wurde sofort von einem roten Bademantel bedeckt. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über den seidenen Stoff und lächelte auf einmal. Danach merkte er die beiden Hände seines Butlers auf seinen Schultern. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und merkte, dass das Gesicht von Claude nahe seinem war.

Die linke Hand seines Butlers strich kurz über die Brust von Alois, danach legte er sie auf den Mund des blonden Jungens.

„Ich möchte Sie nur beschützen", flüsterte er Alois ins Ohr, worauf der sich dem Griff entzog und Claude nur mit geweiteten Augen ansah.

„Was hat das mit Miss Flausch zu tun?", fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Doch wieder bekam Alois keine Antwort.

* * *

Die Tür tat sich wieder auf und Alois kam traurig und beinahe niedergeschlagen in das Zimmer. Er war nur mit einem roten Bademantel bekleidet, den er fest um sich geschlungen hatte.

Ciel stand auf und entfernte sich von dem Fenster.

„_Dich traurig zu sehen ist mal etwas Neues, du verwöhnter __Bastard__"_, meinte Ciel hämisch und freute sich seinen Feind so zu sehen.

Alois sah zu dem Kater und verzerrte das Gesicht. „Claude kann dich nicht leiden."

„_Wirklich? __Eigentlich will er mich statt dich.__ Der sollte sich mal entscheiden, was er will."_

„Wenigstens verstehst du mich", seufzte Alois. Ciel sprang wieder auf das Bett und setzte sich neben den Alois. Dieser strich über das schwarze Fell.

„_Du mich leider nicht"_, sagte Ciel und gähnte.

Claude kam in den Raum und sah als erstes auf das Kätzchen. Ciel legte die Ohren an und schlich hinter Alois.

„_Alois, fass"_, fauchte Ciel und amüsierte sich mit der Vorstellung wie Alois seinen Butler angriff und ihn wie ein Hund zerfleischte.

Claude beachtete das Verhalten der Katze nicht weiter und kniete sich vor Alois.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen Euch anzukleiden?", fragte Claude sanft, eine Gefühlsregung die man sehr selten hörte.

„Nein", meinte Alois nachtragend. „Bring mir etwas zu Essen."

„Auch für Euer _Kätzchen_?"

„Natürlich!", knurrte Alois und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich schicke Hannah hoch, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht."

„Verschwinde endlich, Claude!", weinte Alois und wich dem monotonen Blick aus.

Irgendwie tat Ciel der gleichaltrige Jungen doch leid. Warum weinte er? Nur, weil Claude ihn, den Kater, nicht mochte?

Für Ciel ergab das alles keinen Sinn. Doch schlich er zu ihm und sah ihm in die mit Tränen getränkten blauen Augen. Alois fing kurz an zu lächeln, danach hob er den Ciel-Kater zu sich und drückte ihn an seine nackte Brust.

Sofort kam Hannah in den Raum und verbeugte sich tief.

„Geh raus, du niedere Konkubine!", schrie Alois das Hausmädchen an. Doch diese starrte nur den Kater an und verließ danach den Raum. „Ich will keinen sehen", fügte Alois noch schluchzend hinzu, doch dies hörte nur noch Ciel.

* * *

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", meinte Hannah lautlos.

„Ich werde versuchen ihm den Kater zu entreißen", flüsterte Claude.

„Er wird daran zerbrechen", dachte Hannah lautlos nach.

Claude sah sie nur mit seinen rotbraunen Augen an und richtete seine Brille. Ein kalter Schauder glitt über den Rücken des Hausmädchens.

„Zeig keine Reue gegenüber Menschenkindern", riet Claude kalt, dennoch ohne seine Stimme zu benutzen.

Es war ein lautloses Gespräch – keiner sollte sie hören.

„Gewiss", meinte sie und verhärtete ihren monotonen Blick.

* * *

„Mau-Mau!", rief Finny und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Bard und Maylene schnauften.

„Schon wieder verloren", grummelte Bard und schnaufte. „Du schummelst."

„Gar nicht wahr!", entgegnete Finny nörgelig.

„Doch!"

„Nein."

„Doch!"

„Nein."

„Doch!"

„Ist Sebastian schon zurück?", fragte Maylene geistesabwesend.

„Doch!"

„Nein."

„Doch!"

„Nein."

„Doch!"

Maylene schnaufte und nahm kurz die Brille ab. „Hört mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit euch rede!", schrie sie die beiden Männer zusammen, die sofort verstummten.

„Ho, ho, ho", machte Tanaka, der plötzlich auf dem Tisch saß und seinen Tee trank. „Sebastian ist ebenfalls außer Haus."

„Wirklich?", fragten die drei überrascht.

„Ich soll euch diesen Zettel geben, mit Aufgaben die ihr zu erledigen habt."

Bard entriss dem kleinen Mann den Zettel und wurde auf Anhieb blasser als zuvor.

„Wäsche waschen, die Treppe fegen, bügeln, Rasenmähen, Staub putzen, fegen …", las er vor und schnaufte. „Ihr habt zwei Tage Zeit. Gezeichnet: Sebastian."

„Zwei Tage?", fragte Maylene überrascht. „Vielleicht hat der junge Earl wirklich einen Auftrag."

„Vielleicht", fing Finny an, „ist er auch entführt wurden."

„Nee", verneinten Maylene und Bard. „Das würde Sebastian nie zulassen."

* * *

Alois schlief wieder ein und Ciel blieb bei ihm. Er kuschelte sich an den Brustkörper, spürte den Herzschlag und tröstete ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit. Auch wenn Alois ein komischer Psychopath war, hatte Ciel ihm viel zu verdanken seit er ein Kater geworden war. Er hatte ihm ein Zuhause, Essen und ein warmes Bett gegeben. Doch hatte er auch viele Gründe ihn zu töten und zwar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Doch war er ohne seinen Butler zu schwach, um seine Rache zu bekommen. Rache aus purem Hass. Er hatte dennoch, wenigstens momentan, eine Art Verpflichtung an den gleichaltrigen Jungen.

Alois legte seinen Arm um ihn und roch am Fell. Er seufzte. Ciel wiederum streckte sich und setzte sich auf, sah seinem Todfeind ins Gesicht. Alois öffnete die Augen und sah in die blauen der Katze.

„Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?", fragte er sich und gähnte. Er sah an sich hinunter und schlang den Bademantel fester um sich. Danach kicherte er.

Ciel hielt den Kopf schief und sah danach zur Tür. Er war beunruhigt, doch wusste er noch nicht warum bis Claude in den Raum trat. Er hatte neue, frische Kleidung für Alois und ein lilafarbendes Band in der Hand.

„Claude", sprach Alois seinen Namen aus und sah ihn an. Er wiederum legte das Mitgebrachte neben Alois, beugte sich zu dem Jungen, zog ihm den Bademantel aus und zog ihn an. Ob er überhaupt merkte wie durcheinander er Alois machte? Wie viel Begehren er gerade spürte? Doch irgendwie machten Ciel diese Fragen Angst. Warum wusste er nur so genau wie sich sein Feind fühlte? Schließlich war er nichts weiter als ein Fremder, kein Verbündeter und auch kein Bruder.

Alois fing an zu zittern als der Butler sein Hemd zuknöpfte, doch machte er es selber schnell wieder auf. Seine Haut sah langsam aus wie von einer gerupften Gans. Ob es wegen der Kälte oder wegen den Berührungen seines Gegenübers war wusste Ciel nicht; es war ihm auch eigentlich egal. Alois lächelte und lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten, worauf sein Butler die Brille richtete und ihn nur monoton ansah.

„_Quäle ihn doch nicht noch mehr, sondern verzieh dich, Claude"_, fauchte Ciel und hielt danach inne. Warum sagte er dies? Hatte er etwa Sympathie für Alois? Ciel schüttelte sich und trat danach auf den Schoss von Alois, der ihn wiederum verwirrt anstarrte. Claude hob eine seiner Augenbraue leicht – beinahe kaum erkennbar aber er tat es. Ciel sah in die rotbraunen Augen des Butlers und bewegte langsam drohend seinen Schwanz. Er sah ihn genau an. Buckelte nicht. Fauchte nicht. Sah ihn nur an. Claude räusperte sich und stand langsam auf ohne den Blick von der kleinen schwarzen Katze abzuwenden.

„Miss Flausch?", fragte Alois, rührte sich jedoch nicht.

„Ich werde das Mittagessen vorbereiten", meinte Claude und ging ohne eine Verbeugung aus dem Zimmer.

Ciel sah kurz zu Alois, danach legte er sich auf seine Knie und starrte die Tür an.

„_So ein Benehmen dulde ich nicht. Alois, damit sind meine Schulden beglichen"_, meinte Ciel, doch merkte er schnell, dass seine Worte wenig Gewicht hatten. Es war beinahe eine dumme, vorlaute Lüge gewesen.

„Hat Claude etwa Angst vor dir, Miss Flausch?", fragte sich Alois und strich über Ciels weiches Fell. „Warum sollte er Angst vor einer kleinen Katze haben?"

„_Wenn du das wüsstest, Alois, würdest du mich aus deinem Haus werfen oder mich fesseln und verbrennen wie eine elende Hexe"_, sagte Ciel und fing an zu schnurren.

„Er ist wirklich sehr komisch seit du hier eingezogen bist", stellte Alois fest und kraulte Ciel am Kopf. „Meinst du das wird sich mit der Zeit legen?"

„_Natürlich. Vor allem, wenn ich wieder gehe. Meinst du wirklich ich bleibe hier ewig?"_

„Danke", flüsterte er und nahm die Ciel-Katze hoch, drückte ihn an sich und seufzte.

„_Warum dankst du mir?"_, fragte Ciel, doch hörte er jäh auf mit dieser Konversation. Hatte es eh keinen Zweck sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er verstand nur Katzenlaute – wie jeder andere auch. Wie Sebastian, wie Hannah, wie Claude. Es war deprimierend.

Doch durchzog ein triumphierendes Gefühl den Katzenkörper von Ciel. Schließlich hatte er in diesem Moment, wo Claude flüchtete, Macht. Er konnte auch in dieser Gestalt etwas, egal wie klein es war, ausrichten. Und dieses Gefühl stimmte ihn fröhlich.

* * *

„Mau-mau!", schrie Finny erneut und lächelte triumphierend.

Maylene seufzte und legte ihre Karten beiseite. „Sollten wir nicht endlich mit der Arbeit anfangen?"

„Warum?", fragten beide Männer verwirrt. „Wir haben zwei Tage Zeit! Zwei Tage! Da können wir auch später anfangen."

„Ihr habt sicherlich recht", murmelte das Hausmädchen und gähnte.

* * *

Wo sollte er nur anfangen mit der Suche nach Ciel? Er war bereits bei dem Undertaker gewesen, doch dieser erwies sich als nicht hilfreich. Er sagte nur: „Ist dein Vögelchen etwa ausgeflogen, edler Teufel?" Danach kicherte er und wandte sich wieder zu seinen _Gästen_.

„Du musst gucken wo er ist, sonst stellt er noch irgendetwas an."

Dass Sebastian aus diesem Grund hier war, war diesem abtrünnigen Shinigami zwar bekannt und Sebastian schwor darauf, dass er auch etwas wusste, doch schwieg der Undertaker. Warum, wusste er nicht und als er nachfragte kam nur die fahle Antwort: „Lass ihm seinen Spaß, vielleicht lernt der Junge etwas."

Also war dieser Besuch nur verschwendete Zeit.

Lau besuchte er als nächstes. Doch auch dieser war nicht hilfreich gewesen.

„Ciel ist also fort?", fragte er nach einer Weile. „Er wird schon wiederkommen."

Nun stand Sebastian auf den Straßen Londons und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Vielleicht hatte Lau wirklich recht und er machte sich grundlos Sorgen. Doch irgendwie hatte er das schlechte Gefühl, dass Ciel in der Klemme steckte.

* * *

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Kater _er _ist", meinte Claude lautlos. Hannah nickte zaghaft. „Wir müssen ihn loswerden."

„Wie?", fragte sie ohne ihre Lippen zu bewegen.

„Überlass' das mir", lächelte Claude und leckte sich über die Finger.

**Ende Kapitel IV:**

**Dieses Kind miaut**


End file.
